Only For You
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: A short, cute AoshiMisao fic. Misao reminisces about Aoshi in her childhood


A/N: Hello minna-san! A'kay everyone loves the whole Aoshi/Misao thingy. It is so darn cute ^^. But how far will Misao's tolerance for Aoshi go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Only For You"  
  
Misao's POV  
  
Life. A thing that doesn't really have a meaning to me anymore. I have tried constantly but I have failed. He doesn't accept me for anything. For a woman, rather than a young girl anymore. Why should it matter to him if I were to.. die?  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Where's the girl?" he had asked coming home from an intense day of training. "In her room Aoshi-sama" his servant had replied, bowing at his master's appearance. He walked the short distance towards her room quieting his footsteps ever so slightly. He slid the shoji open and froze. "Misao- chan?" he called curiously wondering where the child had gotten to. He stepped further into the room, a sly smile taking his face. "Hmmm I wonder where she could be" he playfully remarked. "Right here Aoshi-sama" a little girl exclaimed jumping onto his back. He laughed taking her into his arms. "Oh there you are bishouja I was wondering where you had gotten too" he softly said holding the squirming child in his grasp. "I was waiting for you to get home Aoshi-sama" she said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Aa I see.. You know you really don't have to call me that" he said referring to the 'sama'. The girl frowned mischievously, "I know but I like it!" Misao replied kicking her feet.  
"Well a little kitsune told me that today is a very special day" Aoshi sad placing the small girl down. "Hai today is my favorite day in the whole world" the girl replied jumping up and down excitedly. "Now what day was it again" he replied digging deep into his pocket. "It's by birthday Aoshi-sama!" "Hai that's right. And such a special girl, deserves a special gift" he said pulling out a small box. The girl's eyes sparkled with excitement and tears. "Nani?" she asked taking the box with trembling hands. "Open it Misao-chan" he coaxed. "H-Hai" she said opening the box. "Masaka!" she shouted falling to her knees. She slowly placed her hand into the box, pulling out a small golden chain. "Aoshi-sama I can't take this" she said, tears slipping down her small face. "Iie think of it as a gift for all your hard training this year" he gently said. "Arigatou" she said taking the chain and connecting it behind her neck. She jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as possible. "You're the best" she whispered into the back of his neck.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
He has shown consideration to me. That is one thing I can give him. A simple hello from him would be a miracle in the works. The way his eye shimmered, the way his smile was warm, things I remember and wish to return. Oh Aoshi-sama. can't you see I need you? Kenshin-san brought you back from your vengeance, he set you free of your hatred. Even in sickness you always thought of me, of Aoshi-sama I owe so much to you  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A small girl looked out the window anxiously. She awaited the return of her beloved samurai, as she like to put it. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw his figure approach the warm and safe building. She saw the gentle snow fall and attach to his hair. She heard the door open and ran to greet him. "Aoshi-sama!" she shouted turning to face him. He glanced at her and smiled warmly. She noticed a tiresome look on his face. "Daijoubu?" she asked, worry shining in her eyes. "Iie I'm fine" he said sitting on a chair. He placed his head in his hands as he groaned softly. Misao looked simply outraged. She placed a hand on his face and gasped quite loudly. He looked at her with puzzlement. "Your so hot Aoshi-sama, I think you need to lie down for a while" she said looking into his feverish eyes. He blinked at her. "Nani?" he asked quietly. "Oh Aoshi-sama you can be such a baka sometimes! Training out in the snow without a jacket on. You look terrible" the girl scolded placing her hands on her hips.  
Aoshi laughed softly, "And since when are you such a doctor Misao- chan?" he asked. "I only telling you the truth" she said climbing into his lap. She loved hearing his heart beat. It was soothing and nice. "Well your still alive because you heart is beating" she said acknowledging the fact. He smiled, "Well that's good." He said fighting off the urge to cough. "Well Aoshi-sama I want you to go lay down. Don't worry about one thing. I'll take care of you and everything. And if a bad guys comes and tries to kill me and the Oniwaban group, I'll kick their butt so hard that even their kaasan will feel it" the girl said rubbing Aoshi's back. "I have faith in you" Aoshi remarked scattering his fingers all throughout the child's stomach. "Aoshi-sama! How can I protect you when your ticking me?!" she said in between each laugh.  
  
**End of Flashback***  
  
Crying myself to sleep almost every night. Heartaches that never cease to amaze me. Why can't we be friends such as old times. Has the future really modified the past. I must place all of our differences behind and know that we will never share true happiness as one. "Our past a hidden secret, our present a life of sin. Together we can separate, and start this new life over again. Only for you Aoshi-sama..only for you...."  
  
A/N: Blah! Kinda short but hey it just popped into my head. Reviews are welcomed ^^ 


End file.
